Please be All Mine
by loser in the gutter
Summary: you're making it really hard not to like you." He smiled and kissed me again. Ed's POV royed


I wanted him to kiss me. Oh god, did I want him to kiss me. But it wasn't like I was going to tell him that. No, I was just going to look into his eyes and go back and forth between the two.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. _'I'm just thinking about how much I want you to freaking kiss me already. If you don't kiss me soon, I think I might just explode.' _Yah, that'll work. I hesitated and just smiled.

"Just about what I'm gonna wear to the party tonight." Not too much of a lie; that thought was in the back of my mind. Sure, it was in the way back, behind thoughts of '_I wonder what's for dinner_' and '_fuck, I bet I left my suitcase open at the hotel_', but it was in my mind none the less. He laughed. I pouted, very unlike me. He kissed my nose.

"You're thinking about what you're going to wear?" he asked skeptically. I'd be skeptical too, if I was him. I was lying under him and him on top of me. There was no weight on me, just the warmth of his body near mine.

"And just what are you thinking about?" I asked, trying to tease him into telling me. I wanted him to say that he was thinking about kissing me. I practically begged him to. I caught myself looking at his lips and met his eyes again.

"I don't know." He became shy. I had the upper hand.

"You don't know what you're thinking about?" I teased. I tried to coax the thought out of him.

"Nope." Oh that smile kills me every time. It's so rare to see it that I have to treasure it each time that it appears.

We chatted some more, this time we were next to each other. Our legs were twisted and tangled and our faces were next to each other. His feet rested far below mine. His hair had swayed to his left, just like I was laying to his left. We ended up wrestling again over something stupid, and once again, he ended up on top of me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked again as I looked into his eyes.

"Your eyes are red," I answered honestly. "The red from the pillow case is reflecting and you look…" No way had I blushed. "Like a vampire." He chuckled and I knew I sounded like a child. After all, compared to him, that's all I was.

Suddenly that's all that consumed my mind. I was too young. He was too old. He didn't actually like me. I was such a fool. I should not tell him anything about me. He could break my heart. If I don't act on anything, my heart won't be broken. I'm such a child compared to this man. He has people fawning over him everywhere. I stand no chance to be with him.

"Should I just kiss you already?" The question caught me off guard. I heard it in movies. I knew what I say if anyone would ever ask me something like that.

"If you want." Stupid. I was so _stupid_! I knew that I wanted to say yes, but I was too afraid. And the worst part? He smiled and shifted his weight.

"That's not really an answer." He leaned in close and I knew my heart was going to burst out of my chest. And that'd be ok, because I'd come this close and died happy.

"Yes." And he swooped in.

I felt even more like an inexperienced little child. He put fire into the kiss, each lip movement perfectly execute to impress. I tried to contribute something by pressing my lips harder. I swear that god didn't feel anything. He was using such skill that I never thought was possible, and so help me, I tried to compete with him.

He teased my lips with his. I fumbled with my tongue, showing my inexperience and youth. I'm sure that he smirked into the kiss, but I was too lost to notice. My heartbeat was in my head and it was swimming around. I had kept my eyes closed for most of the kiss, but I couldn't help but peek at the manifestation of perfect that was hovering above me.

He had his eyes closed, no doubt trying to get as lost as I felt that I was. I closed my eyes again, hoping that I was not caught peeking. '_Such a childish notion; peeking_.' But I felt so like a child to him. He was a man, fully grown and available to all. I was too young, under-age and sexually innocent. But I knew what it meant to feel the way that I was.

He rolled off of me and we exchanged smiles. We chatted for what seemed to be only a bit. He pulled me up so that I could lie across his chest. At first, it felt a bit awkward. I had wanted it to feel perfect, like they say it does in romance novels and movies. It took a bit of squirming, but I got it just right. My left arm went across his chest to rest upon his shoulder, letting my thumb gently rub along the skin. His arms were wrapped around me and I felt safe for the first time in a long time.

I had been feeling tired for the last three days. We both had. Lying on top of what had become quite the comfortable chest was letting me drift off. The rubbing on my back wasn't helping me stay awake either. My thumb had long ago stopped rubbing.

"It's my job to sleep, not yours." The voice vibrated from his chest and I shifted into his neck.

"What's my job then?" I inquired, not really caring what my job was going to be. He could say that my job was to please him in any way and I wouldn't move at all.

"I sleep, you cuddle." It was sweet, and definitely something I didn't expect to hear from him. But I couldn't let him win.

"But I'm tired." I said, hinting at a pout. I was flirting without truly realizing it. Okay, I totally knew, but I never thought it would be that easy. He shifted a bit, moving his arm. I couldn't help myself; I looked up.

His eyes were fierce yet calm when I looked into them. And his lips were teasingly close… closer… closer… touching mine. I was kissing him again. This time, I was slightly on top of him, letting his hands ravish my body. And _god_ did it feel exhilarating. My left leg was in between his two and my left hand was left to play with the ends of his hair behind his head.

I could easily feel his hands creeping from my waist. They didn't remain in one spot for long. They slowly went behind me and it felt so right. The warm hands that had been around my body quickly sunk into the back pockets of my skinny jeans. He pressed me against him, and I swear I almost cried.

The pure pleasure of kissing was something I'd never experienced. I've kissed a couple guys, but after him, nothing could ever compare. He would suck on my lower lip until I bet it turned bright pink. He almost never used his tongue, but when he did, it was extraordinary. My attempts at a 'teen-make-out with just tongues fighting' faded away as the pleasure consumed me.

I'm pretty sure I didn't do much. I lied there, somewhat on top of him, letting my lips open and close with the rhythm he had set up. I was lost in a flood of emotion, and that was just fine with me. All other thoughts had been pushed aside so that all I could think about was him. The lips on mine, and the way he sucked on mine, drove me up the wall. His constant pressing… the hands flexed, pushing me into him, letting our hips crash and make me burst into a thousand pieces.

We chatted more later, after that round of kissing. We discussed our family's a bit. I told him about my last relationship, and how it had lasted only a month because the guy was too immature. He laughed, saying that most boys my age were. He laughed more when he said that they never grow out of it.

He somehow ended up on top of me again, and I really didn't mind it that time. We were kissing again, and the rush came over me. My blood was hot under my skin in such a way that only by touching the sheets under me could I be cool. It didn't work. He moved his mouth from mine, kissing the corner of my lips. I became frightened at the loss and moved to reconnect our lips, but he had other plans.

His lips were teasing my neck, slowly and sweetly kissing in some design. He moved up to my ear, where he sucked on the lobe. I was on fire, unconsciously lifting my hips, as I realized later. My breath became rapid and he moved back to my neck, and I opened my eyes. His long body covered mine, so much so that I couldn't see anything but him. And honestly, that was just fine with me.

He hotly moved over my neck, tracing the tight muscles. When he reached my right ear, I let out a breathy sigh. He chuckled.

"A bit turned on, are we?" '_Shut up,_' I wanted to say. But I was too in the moment to move, let alone speak. He pulled on my right earlobe before raising his head to look at me. That smile… It made my heart flutter and break at the same time.

He went back to my lips. I couldn't afford to even like him, yet there he was, making me fall head over heels in love with him. The jerk played me like a violin; kissing me with a hot passion, yet not hinting at wanting to be more than what we were. He pulled away, somehow sensing something was wrong. I sighed.

"What is it?" he asked. His eyes pierced into my soul. I had never felt so vulnerable and free at the same time. I wanted to tell him everything, but knew that I shouldn't.

"You're making it… really… hard to…to…" I ran my hand through his hair while thinking. The words just wouldn't come out. I was so nervous and embarrassed of what I wanted to say. "…not to like you," I finished with a blush. He smiled and kissed me again. '_You have to be falling too, otherwise I'm dead.'_

A half hour later, we were lying down again, my head on his chest just like before. This time, we were both much more tired. Suddenly, he slowly got up, and I curled up in the spot where he had been, soaking up the heat. He looked at his phone and back at me.

"I don't want you to be late for the party," he said, almost sadly.

"I don't have to be super on time," I said, trying to buy some more time with him. I could skip the party and spend the whole night with him, I really didn't care. He smiled and walked back over to me. He was right; I should go.

"It's already five thirty and you said you'd be there at seven. It'll take you a half hour to get home, and then you'll get ready," he made random hand gestures and moved his hands through the air. "Then it'll take you another 45 minutes to get there." I sat on his bed while running my fingers through my hair to try and smooth it out.

"Yah I guess." I said sadly. He came over to me with a smile. I had put on my shoes already and gotten my keys out.

"Kay." He opened up his bedroom door and smiled back at me. I slowly slipped off of the bed. He led me past the bathroom and back into the kitchen where the front door was. He opened it and went through. I closed the door behind me, still feeling bruised on my lips for the first time in my life.

We walked to my car and he smiled at me. _'If I die right now, that'd be alright. Oh GOD, please don't let this be a dream._' I put up my arms to hug him, and he held me tightly in his arms. As he put me down, he bent back down for a chaste kiss on the lips. It wasn't much, but it still sent me flying.

"Drive safe," he cooed, with a smile that melted my heart even more.

"I will. See you later." I watched him walk back to his house and let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I shifted in my seat, feeling the burn of want and lust in the pit of my stomach. That had never been there with anyone I had kissed before. There had been sparks, but nothing like this. I started the car.

I waited a moment before actually moving. The urge to run back inside and let him have his way with me was so incredibly strong that I knew I had to leave. I turned out of the parking spot and drove down the street. The seat was only irritating my hormones. I bit my bottom lip thinking of his lips and hands and '_Oh god his hips on mine'_.

This could definitely work.

**There's much more in the making, but this took a long time to put out. It's all ready to be written, but it'll take a while to get the wording just right. I might be able to update this sooner than expected because break is happening right now, but don't get too excited. I know I have other stories to update, but honestly, I've lost interest in them and realize that my heart was never truly in them. My heart belongs to this one though. I really hope you liked it. **


End file.
